Eliza, Princess Imperial
Eliza, Princess Imperial (36th Grenay 3383 - 1st Boroa 3426) was the final consort to the Southern Territories which broke away from the Casorian Empire in 3420 during the Southern Civil War which in turn led to the execution of the Princess and her Spouse. Early Life Elizabeth Matilda Alexandra was born on the thirty sixth of Grenay, 3383 in the Evoria Palace, Lockvalar. The second child of Emperor Henry-Joseph VII her upbringing was mostly luxurious. Unlike her brother, Prince Henry she was allowed to enjoy the royal life without the pressures of being raised to wear the imperial crown. Through this she patronized the arts; actors, poets and musicians graced her household until in 3404 when she married the southern lawyer, Frederick Edwardson with the consent of her father to break Imperial precedent. Upon their marriage Frederick was made Duke of the Southern Province of Derviac. Consort of the Southern Territories For the first time in nearly a century a Southerner had married into the Imperial Family, the now Prince Frederick Edwardson was married to the now, Eliza, Princess Imperial. This deep southern connection provided a perfect opportunity to appoint Frederick as Imperial-Regent to the Southern Territories in 3410, a turbulent province of the Empire. The appointment of a southerner to this station created an almost instantaneous change in support for the monarchy in the south. Bringing along her two year old daughter the Princess then had another child, the first Casilia to be born outside of the central Casorian Empire in nearly half a milenia. This life was relatively peaceful until the Empire's decline began to affect the home continent. The people of the South, who had suffered deep injustice at Eliza's ancestor's hands began to question why this woman had absolute power over them. The Spark of Civil War In 3420, Mr. Oswald Lloyd and the People's Convention of Freedom a non-violent protest group presented a petition to the Imperial-Regent Prince Frederick and the Princess Imperial. The petition humbly requested that the Imperial-Regent and his consort ask the Emperor to grant them the same independence that his ancestors did for the The Middle Kingdom however they would keep the Imperial Throne as their head of state. Princess Eliza was disgusted by this show of disloyalty, however not as much as her southerner, common-born husband who threw the People's Convention out of the palace and demanded their leader to be arrested. The Southern Civil War Shortly after Prince Frederick surrounded the People's Convention of Freedom's Headquarters and demanded their leader surrender. This show of tyranny sparked immediate reaction in the street, the People's Convention had lured the Imperial Guard into a trap, the headquarters were demolished killing several and severely harming the Regent who had to flee back to the palace. He wrote immedaitely to the Emperor requesting aid. Princess Eliza fearful for her children ordered the Imperial Guard in it's battered state to protect the palace instead of keeping the peace. When confronted by Frederick she reminded him that she was of noble blood and outranked him no matter her brother's power to grant him position. This decision potentially led to the capture of key strategic points in the city. The Emperor dispatched Marshal Regania to retake the capital Valiana but it was too late. Prince Frederick, Eliza and their daughters Katrina and Rachael had fallen to the People's Convention. The Southern Civil War had begun. Imprisonment The People's Convention imprisoned the entire Imperial-Regent Family under the charge of Corruption, Tyranny and Mass Murder. The third charge being ridiculous but the Convention was making it's stand. They demanded that the Emperor grant them independence fully without him as their head of state or they would murder his relatives. This threat was carried out when the People's Convention executed Frederick in 3422. For four years Eliza stayed in a prison cell, after charming her guards into helping her children escape the fate of death she resigned to die for her Emperor and Country. This sentence of death was in hindsight avoidable, upon the death of Frederick, Henry-Joseph refused to be defeated politically and named his Sister as sole Regent, this action led to the actions leading to her death. This day came on the 1st of Boroa, 3426. The Emperor murdered one hundred Convention soldiers at the Massacre of Baahal, Oswald Lloyd replied by having his sister beheaded by a silver blade. Although his enemy Lloyd would later regret killing the Princess Imperial, the Empire was defeated by the Southern Republic and their allies signed the treaty of peace and formally apologized for the murder of the Emperor's sister. A faux trial would lead to the 'death' of trumped up executioners. The Emperor would vow to avenge his sister by having Lloyd assassinated. Titles and Issue Titles 36th Grenay 3383 - 36th Grenay 3398: Her Imperial Highness, Princess Elizabeth Matilda Alexandra 36th Grenay 3398 - 1st Boroa 3426: Her Imperial Highness, Eliza, The Princess Imperial 22nd Ruay 3404 - 1st Boroa 3426: Her Imperial Highness, Eliza, Duchess Eliza of Derviac 5th Queru 3410 - 5th Mekape 3421: Her Imperial Highness, Duchess Eliza of Derviac, Regent-Consort of the Southern Territories 3422 - 1st Boroa 3426: Her Imperial Highness, Duchess Eliza of Derviac, by Consent of the Emperor, Regent of the Southern Territories 5th Mekape 3421 - 1st Boroa 3426: Mrs. Elizabeth Matilda Alexandra Edwardson* *Only refered to by this title by her captors. Category:Casorian Category:Royal Category:Casilian Dynasty Category:Consort Category:House Edwardson